<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fides Quae Creditur by vosien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951966">Fides Quae Creditur</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vosien/pseuds/vosien'>vosien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Not Beta Read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vosien/pseuds/vosien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The bulletin board in the works, along with the paper notes and the colourful thumbtack has long been abandoned for Floyd’s waiting arms. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fides Quae Creditur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeafoodMafioso/gifts">TheSeafoodMafioso</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurousagi/gifts">kurousagi</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riddle did not need to even glance over to know that Floyd was in a bad mood.</p><p>The way he swung his leg, lingering on a high for a moment of respite, before it came crashing back down on his mattress. The blow was immediately softened by the springs, cotton and rubber bands that kept the bed in place. Yet the thump that came and the whimper that followed, coaxed the red haired to stray from his duties as dorm leader - as he was assigning duties for the upcoming month - and in turn, become a lover; a friend; a pillar of support instead. </p><p>“Floyd.” Riddle placed his marker down, and turned around. “What is the matter?” </p><p>He knew what he was getting himself into, the moment he and Floyd became lovers. The merfolk is prone to mood swings, chaotic in nature, feared by most - if all of Heartslabyul beside Trey and Cater, not to mention that boredom and shiitake mushroom being one of the very few Achilles heels. It took more than being interested in the merfolk to handle being in close range to one, every waking moment. That being said however, for Riddle, these matters were the least of his worries when silver eyes clashed against his lover’s doe like eyes, and the dread, the anxiety and the storms falters. Upon Riddle’s voice, Floyd simply pouted and rolled over. Riddle took that as a sign to settle next to him, as stood up from his seat and made his way over to the bed. The bulletin board in the works, along with the paper notes and the colourful thumbtack has long been abandoned for Floyd’s waiting arms. </p><p>“Do you want to speak about it?” Riddle asked, once the merfolk latched his arms around the shorter male’s wrist and placed his head on the other’s shoulder. </p><p>“No…” Floyd mumbled, through the other’s shirt. </p><p>Riddle hums, gloved fingers card through Floyd’s sea blue locks. “What do you want then?” </p><p>For a moment, silences stood its ground, until Floyd finally peaks through Riddle's shoulders and mumbles. </p><p>“Just you Goldfish.” </p><p>Simple enough as Riddle heed his request.</p><p>“Then I shall stay.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written especially for my friend who did not get SSR Floyd for the second time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>